


A Little Push

by orphan_account



Series: The Switch 'verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, The Switch universe, and present Doctor, future Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future Rose decides to have a little fun with the younger Doctor. Part of "The Switch" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little oneshot that gives a glimpse into the future Rose/past Doctor's time together. I'll probably post more every now and again when inspiration strikes. 
> 
> Credit to Oscar Wilde for the first line of "The Picture of Dorian Gray"
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose sauntered into the TARDIS library, a smirk on her face as she crept up behind the Doctor, who was reading in one of the plush chairs in front of the fire. She had been good since she has traded places with her younger self, but now she figured it was time to have some fun. It was essential regardless, as she knew her behavior toward him was how he began to let the barriers between them drop. 

 

“I can hear you, you know.” He turned his head to Rose. “Superior physiology.” He motioned toward his ears.

 

Her smirk dropped off her face, but she didn’t let this deter her. She walked around so she was positioned in front of him and then dropped into the chair next to him, practically half in his lap. 

 

The Doctor’s eyes widened comically as he looked her over. “Wha-”

 

“Whatcha reading?” She leaned closer to get a glimpse of the pages. 

 

He was silent for a moment more before clearing his throat and looking back down at the book. “Nothing you’d be interested in. Physics and all that.” His voice was a bit higher than normal and Rose had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

 

She hummed in reply and laid her head on his shoulder. “Mind if join you?”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Seems you already have.”

 

She smiled and shrugged. “Figured better late than never to ask.”

 

A small smile appeared on his lips. “Ask for forgiveness, not permission?”

 

She looked up at him and winked. “Exactly. Now, how about we get a more...interesting book for you to read to me.” 

 

The Doctor blinked at her forward behavior, but set down the book he had and allowed the TARDIS to place another in front of him. He grinned when he saw the cover. “Ah!  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ . Lovely man, Oscar. I’ll have to take you to meet him someday.”

 

“I’d like that.” She snuggled closer, placing one hand on his closest thigh. 

 

He visibly swallowed, but began to read. “The studio was filled with the rich odor of roses…”

 

Rose began to stroke his thigh, moving higher every time she stroked upward. She reveled in the hitches in his breath that he unsuccessfully tried to cover up. It was a bit surreal, being here with this younger, repressed Doctor. When they had begun to pursue a romantic relationship, it was as if a switched flipped in him - he was suddenly much more open and more loving than she ever expected. 

 

Not too much longer into the story, Rose felt herself begin to drift off. 

 

“Rose?”

 

“Hmm?” she responded drowsily, eyes closed and heavy against him. 

 

He smiled adoringly. “Bedtime for the human, I think.” He patted her leg. “C’mon, up and at ‘em.” 

 

She groaned but obliged, unsteadily getting off of his lap. She stretched and yawned, her shirt lifting up and uncovering the bottom half of her stomach. 

 

The Doctor’s eyes flitted to the newly exposed skin, but he quickly looked away and got up himself. He grabbed her hand. “I’ll take you.” 

 

She smiled gratefully and allowed him to lead her into the hall and to her room. Once they were in front of her door and the Doctor was about to let go of her hand, she gripped his hand tighter. “Will you stay?”

 

He did a double-take, clearly not expecting that request. After a moment of consideration, he gave a small nod. “It was...a rather taxing adventure, Krop Tor. Yeah?”

 

She tilted her head in confusion before catching on.  _ That’s _ why he thought she wanted him in her bed. Figuring it was the best option to go with at this point in their relationship - or lack of - she smiled and nodded back. 

 

He motioned for her to open her bedroom door. Rose wasn’t the least bit surprised when he seemed to choke on air when she began to change in front of him. What did surprise her, however, was when he pulled her to lie against him once they were situated in the bed. 

 

She settled comfortably on his chest and breathed in his familiar scent. “Night.” 

 

The Doctor let out a breath and was silent for a moment. “Good night, Rose.”


End file.
